(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Vampire-Devil meeting
"My fellow satans, as you all now, the day of the conference draws near. Such event that will literally decide the fate of our fellow vampires, creatures of darkness such as ourselves. In their need for a place and warmth we shall extend our hands and embrace equality between us so that the Ghost of Rizevim can finally vanish from our thoughts. However, as desperate as they be, Vampires are still very condescending and prideful creatures, and even as the Demon Lords of Leviathan and Mammon, my persuasion powers might not be enough for the young Lord Nosferatu. As such, Drambuie-kun and I shall summon one of you to be our partner and guide in order to convince our brothers from the darkness of the world to join us. And for that, I choose the obvious answer... Marcenas-senpai!" "Aaaaayyyyyy~...!" ... "Guys, do you really think sending Marcenas with Kaba-kun and Drambuie-kun to the conference that pretty much seals the fate of the vampires is a good idea?" In the middle of our own conference room, the Satan Room somewhere hidden in the Purson mansion, I asked to my cohorts. I, Marye Beelzebub, an completely baffled and vivid for Kaba-kun's choice for a partner, and I need to stay calm and see if I'm the only one to consider that. "I tell you what it is: it's a brilliant idea!" "Shut up, Marcenas. I did not ask you." I said at him, turning back at some of my comrades Demon Lords for some backup, but apparently even Maverick and the brainless Merienda are a little unnerved by such. I turned back to Kabel to see if she has anything in mind. "Kaba-kun, please reconsider. I know this idiot for almost all of my life and I know he'll screw up big time." "Wow Marye, that's cruel!" The Demon Lord of Lucifer rose from his seat with a pained expression and drying some fake tears, all while pointing a finger at me with a pout. How old is he again? 36-years old, I'll tell. "I have you know, I might've been the Lucifer demon Lord for not that much long, but my skills as a peace diplomat has also improve in order to put up with my own Predecessor, Lord Sirzechs." "Marcenas, you're an Alastor. You lived in the slurs of the Underworld, you were only took by Allocers because Nerio needed a bodyguard. Your social skills are par with nothing, and honestly, living with you for almost thirty years have not improved my vision about you." I said dryly, coughing a little. Marcenas continued to pout even more, but then he flipped and stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry. Oh, Gosh... "You're just jealous because I'm the Lucifer Demon Lord, you only got the silver medal." Oh please, don't start this again. I have to coup everyday this, I don't need this shitbasket to remind me too. Marcenas then sighed, grinned and shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I didn't already participated in a peace conference. Remember that time with the giants?" "The one that killed practically all the titans and giants, and restrained our relationships with the Nordic and Greco-Roman Lores?" I said in a deadpan tone. The tone around the conference meeting room grew cold and dark, but Marcenas continued to smile. "C'mon, they had it coming. It's not my fault we had a disagreement." "Marcenas, you committed genocide. How... Just how...?" "They wanted to keep on living, and I disagreed with that." "Someone please stop this man." I said in mock horror, but in the end flicked a finger and an explosion came down on him, blowing up his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as his face end up charred, but intact nonetheless. Damned be the Alastors... Minus Beroli-chan and Rina-chan, they're okay. In the end, Maverick held me by the wrist, so I had keep it down for now. "Marye, I know you're upset, but think about it: the second most dangerous devil alive is with Kabel." Maverick murmured on my ear, making me lower my hand even more. Damn, is Kaba-kun really pulling this one? "If anything goes wrong, well, We'll know that our side will come out unscratched." "Tch..." Annoying, all of them. Underestimating me just because I'm not the Lucifer. Even so, I so heavily have to agree on one thing: Marcenas is undoubtedly stronger than I am, so of course, as a weapon and not an 'comrade', Kabel and Drambuie would choose him. Even so... "Marcenas, if you screw this up, I swear I gonna put up a red wig to pretend that I'm Lord Sirzechs and pull one of your ears... Again!" "Again?" (Kabel) "Just, don't ask." (Merienda) "You try, darling." He shrugged with a final victorious smile, using one arm to up Kabel and give him a half hug; the Demon Lord of Leviathan joining him. What a duo of idiots, they'll probably kill everybody... Again. "So, Kabel. Off we and Drambuie go, Right?" "Yep! We'll just need Berolina-chan permission and we're all set!" The smaller, younger Satan spoke. He then turned to me, and gave me a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Marye-senpai! I'll manage to control the situation and find some peace even with vampires!" "..." I arched an eyebrow for that. Youth, eh? Marcenas gripped my wrist again, and helped me to sit down again. "Marye, let trust them just this once. I know for sure that Marcenas at least knows the gravity of the situation." My husband said with a puff of sigh, looking at his runes about the Rating Games, before turning back to me. "Even if he doesn't, well, *Yawn*, it doesn't mean he will raise hell on the human world or something." "Tch... Okay." I sat back down, passing some of my research files to the other Satans to go on with another subject. He's right. Marcenas is an idiot, but he'll know what to do. It's not like he's a... Complete idiot. Okay, yes, he's a moron, but with someone as professional and calm as Drambuie and Kabel with him, what's the worse it could happen...? . ~~x~~ . 'Hey, Zenjirou... Are you there? Are you listening? I know this is kinda strange, voicemessaging when a call could've worked better, but there's something that I want you to hear and I don't think I would've the courage to say if you were in front of me. The thing is... I know I can trust you, you have been so brave and strong; and not only in the battlefield, but at home too. You always tried to make us at home in your own, and while we would bother you to no end, I have you know I appreciated every second of it. But I can't shake off the feeling that I can't trust Either Berolina-dono or Rina with you. It sounds strange, I know but... If you're ever scared or hesitant, don't hesitate to say no to whatever they order you. You have... Your wife will always be waiting for you. Don't... Make her wait... Please.' End of message. This is probably the dozenth time I heard this message, yet it feels just like the rest: complete melancholy filled with despair. I wanted to play it just one more time, but the conference will be taking here in only a few minutes, so I can't let myself become depressed. Or dull, that's why I've sharped my tie a little more. Yet still, Yoko seems so... "Are you still playing that thing?" Shock! The scare almost made me drop my phone, and soon enough I hid it inside my pockets to turn around and face the fallen angel also sitting next to the sofa. Shiranui-san blinked a few times, sighed and hit the knots of her hand on my head as she's trying to lecture me. "And why's the long face, Sasamoto? It's a cute message from your girlfriend, no need to look so gloom and doom about it." "..." I made a face, and she jumps from the other side to sit next to me. I picked my phone yet again to look at the blank screen, and sighed, feeling my face frown a little. "I know you're kinda right, Shiranui-san, but there's something about it really pisses me off. Sounds like a testament or something, and the more I hear it, the more I hate it. It's like she's saying goodbye or something." "Well, she's not." She bluntly said, ruffling my hair a little and then knocking her knots on me again. Well, I can say that wasn't reassuring at all, but doesn't mean it didn't help. "Ah contraire, apparently. She's waiting for you. Be a man and don't make a girl wait. It's disgusting." "I don't want to hear moral lessons from someone named after a Gundam." I spat at her, and she frowned her eyebrows and hit me with her knuckles again. I chuckled and she forced a smile; and then she put her hand on my chest, taking a deep breath. Ah, I think I get it. "Sigh, don't worry, Shiranui-san. I'm just a little nervous but... Doesn't mean I will lose control. Stop checking on me." "Whatever." She sighed as well. She stopped doing it when half an hour passed, yet she when we first met here in the Old Building, she wouldn't let go of my emotional state. Checking my pulse or seeing different reactions, it's like I'm being analyzed. In the end, she put her feet on the sofa we are sitting one and supported her head with her hands on the sofa arm. "I hate it, but since Grandpa left me with some of his research books, I can only try to update them for the sake of what's left. Also, there's something almost irritating about you and your Heretic Destroyer Astra, and I want to know what it is." "I don't know if you're being very subtle or not subtle at all." Yeah; really. Is she complimenting me? Complaining to me? Saying stuff from her head? I bet Azazel-sama was worse than that at least. "Irritating, eh? I passed a semester with this thing on my arm, and not even myself can tell exactly what it is. I guess it's living with it you can at least learn a few things, but even so..." "It pisses you off, doesn't it?" "Sometimes." I said to the jewel on the back of my hand. I need to really start asking more things. otherwise I'll be lost again, and this can be dangerous. But better not mind much for now, I gotta better things to do. "Doesn't mean I don't like it." "Is your life better with it or without it? The sacred gear, I mean..." "..." "You don't need to answer if you want it to. I don't know the answer about my newly discovered ancestry as well." "And it pisses you off..." "To no end." We looked at each other, and we shared another chuckle. Ah, ah! This is kinda nice, but maybe I'm growing demented with this conference. I took another deep and slow breath, and sat properly on the sofa while also putting my phone back in the pocket. She's right about one thing: I won't die. I can't die. Another half an hour passed, and soon enough; three magic circles emerged in front of us, and from them, three figures of pretty girls appeared with faces that looked they are out of breath. They adjusted they uniforms and supported against each other, while Shiranui-san and I helped them to get sit on the sofa. I waved my hand in front of my own king and Audrey-kun to fan the sweat away, Shiranui-san doing the same with Kaichou... "I guess this is enough. This is the first time I did such a complicated barrier." Rina shouted with a tongue sticking out of her mouth, kaichou laughed and pinched her childhood friend. "Huhuhuh, I guess a little of Akane got stuck in you during the time, Lavinia. That barrier you made was impressive!" Kaichou complimented her, her Rina gasped and sighed, standing herself sit on the sofa and coughing a little. I myself am patting her back so that air could run better into her body and soon she stopped with her throat fit. To think Akane could make better barriers according to Mizuki-san and Takeshi. Audrey pulled her hair backwards, stood up and summoned another crimson circle. "Well, our pieces are in place, the magical barrier is lift and the clouds are just right. I think it's time to call Berolina and make her call the Satans." "Whatever you think it's best, Audrey-chan." Lavinia said, I helping her stand up with Shiranui-san. So it's starting, the conference is here, and with it, a certain someone who has been missing for so long... With a touch on the crimson rune, Audrey and Kaichou apparently called for Berolina-san, and in no time during such, I saw five runes appearing on the floor to materialize six figures: sharing one was Berolina-san wearing he typical headmistress attire of white shirt, black pants and black as night jacket, carrying next to her chest a little girl with black hair and bicolored eyes, wearing a yukata tied by a red obi around her waist, while the other figures behind her was a black-haired young man in what I could only describe as a black-colored, ragged and torn military general's uniform with bandages around his arms, an ghostly silverette young man with green eyes and bright smile, an adult man with black hair and a snobbish expression, and finally another adult man with white as snow short hair with purple slit eyes and a scar crossing his face, both wearing something like black capes with kickass shoulder plates. If I remember correctly they're Marcenas-sama, Winston-sama, Kaba-sama, and Drambuie-sama, three of them being current seven demon lords and the other the head of the underworld's defences. Once out of the circle, Kaba-sama came down on us. "S'up, Zenjirou! Long time no see! Hi-five, friend!" He said with a bright smile and a hand in the air. I blinked once, and turned around to see if anyone is reacting the same way I am, no one was. I knew from the introductions that he was someone happy go-lucky, but even here? The stares I received instead were of expectations, so I lifted laos my hand and hi-fived him. "Y-Yeah, nice to see you... Again, Kabell-sama." I said with a forced smile, and he looked at his own hand as if he was mesmerized by it. Kabel-sama then turned to Lavinia and lifted both hands this time. "And how's my favorite maggot doing? For you, double you, Rina-chan!" He said in another cutesy voice, and unlike me, Rina responded with the same enthusiasm, clashing hands together and laughing under their breaths. He then turned to Shiranui-san, who smiled just a little. "And Shiranui-dono! I know you know that, but I'm a great fan of your ancestor! If you can give me the honour...!" "Everyone can, except me. Hello anyway, Demon Lord of Leviathan." She greeted just like me, a small slap of hands, and then he turned back to Serena-kaichou. Instead of a hi-five or anything else, he picked both her hands and bowed to her in a rather gentlemanly way. Kaichou however seemed unimpressed. "And hello to you, Lady Serena. Are you ready to admit the error you made after all this years? I mean, I am the current Leviathan, after all." He smirked, and so did Kaichou. This made me tilt my head to a side. What the hell is going on now? A bet? An error? Instead, kaichou imply shrugged and chuckled. "In your dreams, Kabel-sama." She said. Before anything more could be added, Kabel-sama was dragged by Marcenas-sama followed by Drambuie-sama, who then gave him a quick knock on the head with his knuckles. The silver demon lord scratched his head facing the older ones, and then he faced us, a smile on his face. "Hello, Heretic Plague Dragon, Fallen angel, Sitri and Lavinia. I hope you are all doing well." He said in a rather cheerful tone, but not before flicking Kabel-sama's ear. "I mean, despite the behavior of this little one. Alice said she'd take care of him, but no progress as it seems." "Now, you're just being hurtful, senpai." The silver said massaging his affected area. The two satans started to bicker each other, and while that happens, Berolina-san and Winston-sama walked towards us, Winston's hands on his head besides the loli and Berolina, taking deep breaths and on her own. I bet their having their own problems. "I apologize for this, you all don't deserve to see that." Winston said with a facepalm and a sigh, leaning on a wall to take another deep breath, and drink. Apparently, this is also taking a toll out of everybody, not just us and our Kings. "Nah; we're good. It's not like it's the first time we see that happen." Rina said in a nonchalant matter and a shrug, and I could only nod for that. Yeah, their first impressions were to be desired, yet I couldn't say a thing about their power, I can feel them from here. Speaking of power, my eyes went adrift and turned back to the dragon loli who had her eyes back to me. She tilted her head to a side. "Salutations, we meet again. Brass dragon." She said in a lower tone, arms crossed and blinking a few times. I tried to maintain my cool, yet I could feel her energy oozing from her being, making me sweet. I instead reached for her head to pat her, in which she snuggled herself on. "Huhuhufuh, nice response. I must say, your reading is getting a lot better as of lately." "Please don't talk." I sighed, but instead she came closer stood next to me like a little kid, as she's trying to hang on me. Everybody else reacted differently: Audrey-kun was laughing under her breath, Serena-kaichou had a face that was practically screaming 'raging lolicon at the loose', Rina was scratching her cheek with a finger in nervousness and Shiranui-san... Actually seemed to be curious about the little girl, poking her a few times before also patting her head, in which she accepted it. I wonder if she can sense who Shiranui-san actually is. Before things could get any more awkward, I turned around to Rina. "So... Any sign that the vampires are coming? I mean, it's raining cats and dogs, so I can only assume they're coming, right?" "Possibly. They're probably taking a look around for possible suspects." Rina said. Yeah, 'possible suspects', such as humans with special abilities. Berolina-san said they would make a victim out of anything that would stand in their way, but fortunately, Mizuki-san knew about it and used her abilities to... Persuade some people to not leave their houses, herself not being able to be here, not Sally-chan or Robinson. Winston-san, after taking a long drink from his flask, looked up, sighed, and his eyes opened in a rather ominous way, taking a deep breath. "They're here..." He just said it, and then the door bursted open and two figures jumped from there. I blinked and right next to me was my albino friend Reika of the Hidden village of the Hot Springs and next to the door, Haruka-sama, supporting herself on the wall next to Winston. But that wasn't all: from that same door, A cold atmosphere started to spread across the room, and I started to tremble with the sudden chill, yet the darkness of the corridor wasn't showing anything else. And then, a colony... colony? I think it's colony, of bats came storming in, creating a mini tornado of complete bleak and chill, I had to protect my eyes to still see what was going on. In the end, in the place of the colony of bats, two figures stood: one was Desmond-sama, but the other was an rather tall young man in about his early twenties wearing a hood, empty blue eyes and a piercing smile, who looks someone you wouldn't trust at first glance. "Thank you for gifting our humble selves for thy illustrious presence, Young King of Vampires Maxaus Nosferatu and lord Desmond Hellsing!" Shock! The moment they appeared, everyone around me bowed until their heads were almost on the floor, and with a violent pull, Shiranui-San forced me to do the same. Oh right, vampire's snobby asses needs to be pampered or else they'll turn against us. After we heard a small chuckle of approval coming from Lord Desmond, we all lifted our heads, Haruka-sama now appearing next to us. "You taught your children well, Demon Lord of Lucifer. Or they just know how to behave in front of your illustrious truly." The young-looking black-haired man I can only assume is lord Maxaus said with a chuckle, pulling a chair in the middle of the room and sitting there, his feet on the table. Lord Desmond did the same, so did Kabel-sama and Drambuie-sama, while Marcenas-sama just idly stood next to him. There was a small silence between the five, but I noticed that Rina held my hand tight, and so I reciprocated. In the end, the Vampire King was the one who started. "So, shall we start our little reunion?" "Of course, Young Nosferatu. Who better to start such a rich and lovely conversation and conference than you? I wouldn't, honestly." Said Kabel-sama with a wink and a shrug. I dunno why, but it didn't sound that much respectful, as he's mocking him. Lord Desmond, before anything else could be said, move forward to face the demon lord of Leviathan. "As we are discussing now, our deal is that, if we vampires swear loyalty to Hell and the Demon Lords, it'll be promised for us an isolated and reserved chunk of the underworld, as well as a small piece of territory into the Gremory an Allocer territories in Japan, as well as protection from others lore and vampire hunters in our place, Romania." Lord Desmond said placing his hand on the table in an almost demanding manner, despite still be smiling at Kabel-sama. "Isn't that right, Demon Lord of Leviathan?" "Oh, you're so rich, Lord Desmond. It makes me jealous somehow." Kabel-sama continued to laugh under his breath, somehow bringing levity to the situation now. However, suddenly, his eyes sharpened to almost an animalistic degree, in which I could feel gripping harder on my hand. I massaged the back of her hand with my thumb, and her breathing returned to normal. The pressure around here looks it grew tenfold. "This is our condition, Prime-minister of the Vampires and Illustrious King of Vampires. We're trying be generous here, but anything else than that is off-limits. Vampires might become servants and ascend as new members of the Devil society, but this is the best we can offer." "..." The vampire King said nothing, only narrowed his eyes. A chill ran down my spine, as the gravity was now of almost a hundred times worse. Everybody here besides the ministers, Winston-sama, Haruka-sama and Audrey-kun were being affected just like me, but Kabel-sama was still staring back with the same intensity. So this is the power of the demon lord! In the end, Lord Maxaus grinned, and I could finally breath normally. "Do you really think such small piece of land would satisfy me? I, the Vampire who killed all the higher-ups of both Carmilla and Tepes factions and ascended as the Vampire King on their corpses, to be degraded in asking Devils for favors, and pretty cheap ones as well... That's why you disgust me, Goddamn bats." "Your majesty, let me handle the situation here." Lord Desmond said turning back to Kabel-sama. Despite still maintaining his grin of audacity, I could see that was also cold-sweating. Even so, the demon lord of Leviathan wasn't faltering. "Kabel Leviathan, I can only say that your bargain offends us as Vampires. We vampires have been living in the darkness of this world for generations. Unlike you Devils, who have the underworld only to yourselves, us have to share our world with humans, other mythologies and mainly, believers of the God from the Bible. Facing us today is the proof of our tenacity, and offering such small piece of earth is revolting to our pride. I'd say... We want half of all devil territory in the human world, protection and warranty for our already established areas and an equal position in Underworld matters as a shared property. This are my conditions!" "..." Hey! Hey, hey, hey! That's a little too much! I'm still clueless about all of this, but I think I'd be happy to have at least half of what the Devils are offering! To think Lord Desmond will take such a bold step further. I looked around and Rina was heavily breathing, while Berolina-san couldn't stop biting her own lips, kaichou tapping her fingers still trying to maintain her smile, Shiranui-san still with the frown from before and Audrey-kin with a emotionless face. Kabel-sama, however, smiled and chuckled. "Ahah... Ahahah... I'm sorry, and a thousand apologies for that... But I think you got all wrong!" "...?" "You see, vampires... This is not a bargain, this is a begging session." Those words were too much for me. I could feel myself dizzy, and for the first time, Lord Desmond looked... Angry. It was a subtle change, but I could see it. Nothing different from the Lord of the vampires, though. "I'm so kindly offering you a piece of our own territory, our own gain, to you. I'm being generous here, considering that none of us want the Ghost of Rizevim wondering around our current generation. However, to think you bloodsuckers would want more from our generous offering offends me as well! I will ask again for you to reconsider such, with our feelings into it as well, and accept our conditions." "Demon Lord of Leviathan, as eloquent your words are, with me praising them for their sagacity, I must say that it's still not enough for us." Lord Desmond continued, hands firm as they are, but almost ready to strangle the Leviathan. This is kinda getting dangerous. A deep breath, and he continued: "It is also noteworthy to mention, vampires, unlike Devils, have been prejudiced from all races, not just humans. Angels who think of us as monsters, Devils who see us as cheap copies of themselves, humans can only consider us as threats, and all the other mythologies who couldn't care less. Unlike you, Devils, we vampires had to deal with those every single generation, and our numbers have shown this as such. Kabel Leviathan, you make such a poor case of our situation and looking down on us as a prideful race... Might get you in bad waters." "Call what you want, the reason why this conference is taking place in the first place is because you Vampires can't save your own arses." The Demon Lord of Mammon finally spoke, and that one made me cringe. I bite my lips as hard as I could, and the atmosphere grew tense as Kabel-sama approached the prime-minister and tossed him a very contemptuous stare. "I apologize for such words of my fellow satan, but I honestly don't give a damn of what happen to you or your race. I'm just doing it out of respect for my predecessors and My own high ups. Like I said, nobody wants ghosts from the best lurking into this new world, but you're making my job quite difficult. For the better or for the worse, if you don't throw away that pride of yours and accept our conditions, I'll have to call it quits." "..." Silence, nothing more than silence. The two ministers were staring at each other, no more words traded between them, but I could feel the atmosphere and tension growing to ridiculous levels, like the world itself is trying to swallow me. Even with grins, the two are tense because of that stalemate, but however you look at it, this is not a peace conference; it's more like a Cold War. No, worse than that, this is a gamble roulette. They're just waiting... "May I speak?" The Vampire King, who has been quiet all this time, lifted a hand and a gentle smile, which I could see was actually full of malice, and as such nobody bought it. Lord Desmond turned to the vampire King, but soon lowered himself on the chair so that all the attention could be centralize around the lord of the vampires. Once that out of the way, he took a deep breath, and for some reason, the air around here grows colder. Then he shifted his attention to Marcenas-sama. "Marcenas, my comrade, what do you think of this generation?" "Huuuh~? Watcha mean, Dark King?" The silver-haired demon lord of Lucifer finally started speaking, jumping to sit on one of his chair. I dunno why, but this silly show of power brought some levity into the situation. Even so, with a thoughtful finger on his cheek, he questioned again. "What do I think of this generation? Watcha mean, Dark King?" "Tell me, as one of the Heroes of the Underworld who fought and survived to the Great Apocalypse, the rampage of the monster who would've destroyed the whole world, and now the respectful leader of the Underworld and right-hand of Grandmaster Millicas: Would you let the guard and safety of the Underworld and everything that your predecessors fought for at the hands of your children and their equals?" Marcenas-sama didn't move a muscle for that question, only blinked in apparent boredom. Myself am confused about this, ahh what does he mean by that. However, Rina's grip on me grew tenfold, as she also bite her teeth, even more when Marcenas-sama gave her an aside look across the room before turning back to the Vampire King. "I do believe in a 'yes'. And at the same time, your answer will also be a 'no'. How do I know this? Because you devils can be as prideful as we, vampires." "..." "And you might be asking yourself why I am asking this. It's very simple: To me, you're the children, and being here, in this conference between our race and the Devils, might be the most unnecessarily complicated child's play I've ever played." Laughed the Vampire King, receiving only a stare back from the three Demon Lords, while Lord Desmond continued to face us with certain disdain. The vampire king suddenly stopped, and sighed. "Hero of the Underworld, what a joke. You're nothing more than a kid, kinda like me but, chosen by other children to play papa in the child's play that is the Underworld. To ask us to accept your puny conditions would be lower our entire race to your level, and I, who killed every single one who opposed me in order to become King, won't bend over a child and his silly games. However, If you want me to accept your conditions, you have to behave more maturely, and for that, I ask a bigger piece of he underworld, then I'll... Reconsider our deal." "Why you...!" "Kabel-kun, let me." I had to grip Lavinia harder for her to leap against the Vanpire King, same for Berolina-san and Kabel-sama, I could even feel Takeshi-san wanted to kill this man, even I was a bit disgusted but his words, underestimating even the Lucifer demon Lord. But with a sign, Marcenas-sama silenced everybody, and turned back to the Vampire Lord, standing up from his seat and taking a good look at the younger bloodsucker. "You might be right, Vampire Kid, ahh, I mean King Maxaus Nosferatu, I'm not my predecessor, Sirzechs Lucifer, and while I can't complain about my accomplishments, it's nothing compared to the sacrifices he and his cohorts did in order for us to be having this conversation. However, when you asked if I would hand all of my responsibilities at the hands of my daughters and their cohorts, there was only an answer in my mind: Yes." "Hoooh~, really?" The grin on the Vampire King's lips grew amused, and he moved his hands in a 'go on' sigh. "Please elaborate. I'd love to hear your excuses." "You're right. As an Alastor, despite our position as Extra Demons, I grew up in a humble house by the outskirts of the Underworld. I only ascended to where I am now thanks to Lord Rampardos, who gave me the opportunity to work under the name and Grace of the Allocer and Gremory." Marcenas-sama started. So... He's an extra Demon, just like Defrah-san, Balflear and Grayfia-sama. Yet, he's saying he grew up in a poorer state. And now he's a Lucifer. Wow. "But enough about the humble me. What I'm saying is: given the opportunity, I'm sure that if I hand my political power over any of my children, they'll make an even bigger Demon Lord than I am today. All they need is a chance, an opportunity." "Father..." I heard Berolina-san murmur, her face as stoic as ever, and there was a shine in her eyes that was very apparent. Rina, on the other hand, was almost crying while making a sad face, so I gripped her hand even more, and smiled at her. She nodded at me, smiling too. We turned back to the demon Lord. "What a joke. You have no self-respect, Lucifer." But everything shattered with Maxaus Nosferatu's words, as he put both his crossed feet on the table with a loud *BAM!*, both soles facing the demon lords as he's challenging them. There was a small frown from the Lucifer, and the rest of us. "You say those kind, altruist, sugar-coated words for me, but I know, deep down, those are empty words, just saying for the sake of our Conference. Your lack of honesty makes me sick, just like the rest of you, Devils." "..." "Generation after Generation, you Devils trick us with those same kind words and lies just to lower our defenses and strike. Even the name of the Gremory is not an exception, and seeing that you have become a Lucifer, dear Marcenas, only cements this truth." Now it was the Demon Lord's time to frown. I'm livid about this whole ordeal, but I get what he want: they're playing a game of endurance. If any of them gives up, it's over. I was right: this is not a peace conference, this is a Cold War. "Words that say that you want to the rid of the Ghost of Rizevim for this generation, that you want to maintain peace like your predecessor wanted, that you want to preserve our race, it's all fallacy, typical of devils. What you really want is see yourself as someone who brought peace between the two races and feed your own ego. You don't really care for anything else, do you?" "Now, you listen here...!" *BAM!*, we all flinched and stayed quiet. Before Rina could snap again, Marcenas-sama descended his feet also on the table, crossing his arms and looking at the Vampire King dead in the eyes. The aura around here also grew tenfolds again, And even the gulp after felt heavy on me. But even so, the five on the table continued to stare at each other. "It is true. I hate practically everything. I don't care about what happens to the vampires, I don't care about the conference." He said, taking a gasp from all of us. "If I could, I would instead rid the world of all of you bloodsuckers in a blink of an eye, even faster than that. However, my pride as Sirzechs's Successor won't let me. It is true, I want this conference running as smoothly as possible only to feed up my own ego, and all the words said until now to you we're complete lies. I really want this to be over, I really don't care much what happens to the Vampire, but as a Lucifer, it's my duty to preserve the balance of the world and the underworld, and if this means putting my bloodlust aside, so be it. If lord Sirzechs wanted peace, as his living legacy, I'll assure this. Either by killing you all or through a pact of peace, and trust me; if you're alive right now it's because I made a choice way before this meeting." Silence again. Those are very eloquent words, coming from the Lord of Demons. I don't know if that was a threat or another deal, but neither of them seem too confident in their words, while also not faulting either. Marcenas-sama... Is both an admirable and a despicable, hateful and frightening devil. Is this another power from the Lucifer position. The Vampire King, who couldn't stop frowning, suddenly chuckled, and grinned at us. He lifted one hand and pointed at Rina. "Hey you, Spawn of Marceans, Lavinia Allocer!" He said out loud, enough for Rina to jump on her place, and nod either way. Her reaction brought a grin from her father. "Tell me, honestly: if one day you ever become a Demon Lord, would you say the same thing as your father?" "Eh...?" She murmured, lowering her head for a second deep in thoughts. Oh crap, this is something she wasn't expecting. In the end, before I or Nemesis-San could do something for her, she went ahead, took a deep breath and said: "Of... Of course! You have only two options: join us or rot! Stop wasting my time with your stupid philosophy and decide! DECIDE AND STOP BEING A SPOILED BRAT!" "..." Oh, Fuck... ... "Gyahahahah! Your daughter is at least Honest, Marcenas!" The young Vampire Lord grinned. A-Areh? This is really awkward. When Rina came back to her senses, she practically erupted from embarrassment, but before she could apologize, the Vampire King lifted his hand again to silence us, looking towards the three demon Lords. "That is it. The Vampires accept your conditions, Lord Marcenas, the Lucifer." "Eh...?" Was the word that escaped my mouth. I mean... So simply. It was so fast, and in the end, I don't feel... Anything. I mean, yeah, the conference was a success, but there's something bugging me. I turned to the others, and they were confused as I was. "Uh... Guys, what just happened?" "I... I don't know." Of all people, Berolina-san was the one who said she was speechless as well. This isn't good. I'm still a rookie here, so a vague response from her was expected. Audrey and Reika, however, stayed neutral, only looking at the five who were now on better terms, but still bitter. "Tch, to think the Vampire King would be convinced by my daughter... Maybe we're not that different, Maxaus Nosferatu. We can believe in the future Generation." Marcenas-sama said with a smirk. But there was another response from the King of Vampires. "No, it's nothing like this, Marcenas. I just gave up on both my own and next generation." He answered, and for that, we all turned to him, as he tapped his finger on the table. "The moment this conference ends, it'll also be the end of the Vampire era. By signing this treat, I shall become the last Vampire King, and the generation after that will only he known as Devil wannabes. The reason why I accept your conditions now it's not because I want to save other vampires, damned they be, but because I, as the last Vampire King, want to show them... They've failed as a race. And every generation after it will have to carry this burden for the eras to come." "I see... But still, we're still pretty much the same." Kabel-Sama said with a smile as he handed the contracts of alliance. I see now: no matter how much they say, both are not doing this for others, but themselves. But it's a good thing, right? It's a good thing, even if driven by bad intentions, right?! Right?! I turned to Rina, and she was as shocked as me. This is... This is... Kabel-sama sat down facing an also smiling lord Desmond, and they shared papers. "Now, please sign this treat and swear loyalty to the Demon Lords. I'm really thankful... That your hate for your generation is bigger than for our race, Lord Desmond, Lord Maxaus." "Indeed." And the two vampire lords cut down their fingers and signed the contract in blood. So... This is how it ends, right? An end of an era, and the start of another. This is... the correct answer, right? Even if cultivated by contempt, hate and pride, signing that contract is a good idea nonetheless, right? I mean... This is how it happens... Right? Why do I feel so uneasy, like that everything that happen here just've dirtied me? It's like I'm seeing four complete demons pulling some sick prank. This is... Hard for me. A tap on the head snapped me back, it was from Reika. "What's up, Zenjirou? The show's over. It's all going to be fine." He said, shaking me off. I sighed, and turned to him with heavy eyes. The uneasiness just won't go away. "I dunno... Reika, don't you think it's kinda wrong? All of this? We've reached so far for this conference, yet after what we've seen, this is not how I've envisioned a Peace Trade." I said honestly, seeing those four lords smiling to each other and sharing papers, yet the animosity between us does not go away. I turned to him, and he also sighed. "There's no such thing as true Peace, Zenjirou. Only cease-fire. As long as there other beings who think differently than you, conflict will always follow." He said, narrowing his eyes. He's... Kinda right. "I'm a ninja, so I can't decide which side I'll end up with. However, this is the truth after years: the only way for true peace is to have everything and everyone wiped out. Any other way... Is just a facade. I'm at least glad that they're honest to each other. Peace conferences are usually filled with false smiles and fake trust. To think those four are powerful enough to be this honest..." "Yeah, but still..." *CRASH!* "...?!" We all stopped when we heard a loud sound coming from outside, enough to shake the whole place and crack the windows a little. We all turned outside, and we all now saw several black magical runes emerging from the floor, summoning from them several cloaked figures, and leading two of them, there was a couple of identical-looking silver-haired, doll-like figures,wearing the same golden attires as King Nosferatu. What the, an invasion?! Looking even further, we saw a crack on the sky, which soon enough closed shut, but an entire army was already there. The seal was already broken.. But how. "FATHER! PREPARE TO LEAVE THY POSITION SHAMEFULLY! WE SHALL TAKE WHAT IS OURS, AND YOU SENILE SELF WILL FALL! THE VAMPIRES WILL RISE AGAIN!" The Male of the two said out loud in a powerful voice. Wait... 'Father'?! So he's the son of the Vampire King, damn. We all turned there, and yet the Vampire King didn't even seemed fazed. "What a troublesome duo, that Sharidan and Wilhelmina. But still..." He murmured, as something like a barrier was lift between the five. Soon enough, we started to hear explosions and clanks of weapons. So they started to fight already. "Shiranui! Sasamoto Zenjirou! Rina! Serena Sitri! Berolina! In position! We shall protect our Demon Lords at all costs!" Audrey-San screamed, standing tall while her skin started to get harden and dragon scales and wings appeared from her back. Haruka-sama, on the other hand, jumped off breaking the roff for some reason. "Haruka-dono will search for any intruders in the parameters of the old building, but she so, never let your guard down!" "Yes, ma'am!" We all said. I summoned my Heretic Destroyer Astra and Ix, and aimed at a direction while Rina and Shiranui-San guarded my back. Reika also took a battle stance on a side of the room, and Winston-sama started to his fingers while summoning his gauntlets. I heard a BOOST! coming from my gauntlet, as much as I hate you, thanks for the jewel Oliver. This is it! "Okay, guys! Focus! No matter what, we'll stay...!" *PULL!* "Eh...?" "Zenjirou...?" I don't understand what happened now. Before I knew it, I felt someone pulling me by the collar, which is impossible since everybody was guarding my back, and then... I couldn't feel the ground under my feet, or anything to hit my back on. Darkness suddenly started to take over me, and then, I was falling backwards, into the void of nothingness. The complete black. The last thing I heard was: "Zenjirou!" And then... Complete darkness. . ~~x~~ . "A-Ah! What happened?! Zenjirou! Zenjirou!" I don't understand what happened! The moment I blinked, I felt something lurking on my back, and when I turned around, I saw something like a black fog covering my queen. In another blink, it engulfed him and disappeared, leaving nothing but air! What happened?! "Ah! What?! What's happening?! Zenjirou!" "Lavinia, calm down!" Shiranui-san said, shutting me up with her hand as her purple eyes wouldn't stop moving. With her other hand, she summoned a spear of light and started to look around with everyone. "This wasn't a demonic Rune no matter what you say, neither some puny magic I know about vampiric magic. I can't assure you, but Sasamoto Zenjirou is relatively safe. This is not mere magic. This is..." "A Sacred Gear, yes." We all turned to the direction of that voice, and all we saw was three figures, one of a pale blond young man wearing priest robes, a white young boy wearing rags holding the hand of a woman, with four arms, and an undescribable face! Out of instinct, I fire a ball of nullification at them and again the priest summoned something like a black fog from his feet, which shielded him and the young boy and woman from my sphere of destruction before munching it out and vanishing with it! What?! "How rude. And I thought the Allocers have at least some courtesies." "W-What the...?" "Rina-chan, get down!" I couldn't finish my sentence because Serena-chan pushed me to the ground, and for a nail, I was saved from a... frozen sphere of nullification?! I looked up from where that blast was shot, and there was also a black mist there! It soon crawled back to the priest's side. "Honestly. But that's what Maes said, wasn't it? Treat others like you would want to be treated, take this as payback." The young boy said to the priest. "Huh!" With a snap of her Fingers, Serena-chan's queen summoned a bunch of light spears from around her, then pointed at the man with the mist and the other two! On the command, all of the light weapons rained on him, as the mist covered him again, but before it could hit, Shiranui-san lifted her fingers, and all the spears but one stopped in midair. Once again, the light spear was munched and disappear from within. Without even taking the eyes of him, Shiranui-san effortlessly caught a light spear that was about to fall in her hand, then crushed it. "So, I was right. It was just a hunch, but now I'm sure. Unnice to meet you, users of Dimension Lost and Absolute Demise." "Same here, same here." The older man said. "Hiya." The young boy said. He was distracted now! I blasted another blast of nullification at him, and his fog soon turned to engulf my attack. But then, a giant centipede with two snake heads appeared out of nowhere to also reach for him! Unfortunately, the fog covered him and the boy and woman instead and they disappeared on a poof! I stood up, and when I noticed, he was supporting his back on the wall, far away from us! "Wow, scary scary. I heard the younger sister can be a bit barbarian, but to think the eldest one was also not for a talk surprises me." "You! What did you do to Zenjirou?!" I said pointing a finger at him, where a Small aura of destruction was oozing. Even with us facing him, his smiley disposition didn't change, which pissed me off even more! "I'm not going to ask again!" "Chills, please. Like our Lord said once, he gave us the power of love and self-control, not fear. Although talking about such is not a positive thing for a devil." He tilted his head to a side, and we fired! Again he was engulfed in a black fog before disappearing, then reappearing on another wall! He's too fast! "Maybe I'm the one to blame for not explaining things. For that, I apologize and shall ease your curiosity: believe me, the 'Heretic' Plague Dragon is safe from going anywhere dangerous with my Sacred Gear. However, I cannot reaffirm such about our client who asked such." "Keep talking priest." Berolina said. She looks calm, but I can see that she's oozing a powerful killing intent. It's five against two Longinus-users. Doesn't matter, I want my queen back! "What is this 'job'? Who is this 'client'? With whom you're working with." "Oh, it's just a job we got from someone who doesn't like the Brass dragon. Even with Alice's pleas, she gave us some good money for him, so we had to comply. That foolish girl kept wasting our savings with ramen, it was only natural." He keeps saying nonsense! Someone who doesn't like Zenjirou used him to do what?! He also said something like Lisa... So it isn't the Harukyuukou, but then... who?! "We don't usually take those requests, but then she said something about how to find and open the barrier to the conference, and well, our vice-leader got excited and stuff..." "Who are 'we'? What group do you and the child belong, priest?" Berolina asked. "Of course. How rude of us, let me introduce myself properly this time. My name is Adolf Medici, and my friends name is Daniel Chicago, of the Weiß Team!" The... Weiß Team? . ~~x~~ . "Gaaaaaaaah!" *BOOM!* "Shit!" I cursed after landing on an unknown place. What the hell now! Things are only getting worse! First the invasion, then something pulled me away from my friends, and now... Here I am, on an unknown place in the middle of nowhere! What is this place, anyway! It looks like a church I saw on TV once, but everything here is broken. All the crosses and statues are broken, and honestly, there's something quite eerie about this place. I COULD REMEMBER THIS FEELING! IT SEEMS YOU WERE CAUGHT BY THE LONGINUS DIMENSION LOST! The glow on my Sacred Gear said to me. What the... Dimension Lost, one of the Longinus that has the ability to transport anything anywhere under the user's desire. Even so, this doesn't explain why I am here. Any idea? I HAD TO GUESS, PARTNER. ON THE WORST HYPOTHESIS... THIS IS NOT A RANDOM PLACE, BUT AN ARENA. "Arena... I have an ad feeling about th-...!" OUT! The dragon cut me off as I sensed something coming. Faster than anything I've ever seen, a massive light torpedo came in my direction! I was fast enough to block it with Ix, but once it had contact with, it exploded in a show of lights, and then a blank pillar ascended to the sky, while I was blown away against one of the walls, losing the jacket of my suit and my shoes! What the hell! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! STAY FOCUS! "Yeah. I know!" I jumped away to land where I originally was, then turned to where that blast of holy energy came from. This wasn't an ordinary attack. This was way worse than anything they've thrown against me. I heard the sound of steps coming this way, and a silhouette of something appeared at the church's door. "I underestimated you, brass dragon. You do have the power to defeat my precious Rei." I heard from the shadow, and coming to the light, I saw a new figure: a tall, beautiful and mature woman of long white hair, cold blue eyes and skin so fair it shines. However, the most impressive things about her was at her back: she had six pairs of clean-glass angelic wings coming from her back, and a halo so bright it looked like a sun! This feeling again! It's probably my devil senses going overdrive. This lady, this angel, is not my natural enemy. If I'm not careful, she'll be my death! "But this mistake will not be repeated, therefore... Prepare to die." "W-Who are you? Are you... Also a Miyama Runaway?!" I asked, lifting Ix at her and getting ready to use my Balance Breaker. She said something about defeating her 'precious Rei', so it's only a hunch. Even so, I remember Melissa-san only saying there was Only six runaways plus Suruga-chan. Instead of answering, she drawed a light sword. "I won't ask again, damn it! BREAK-...!" G-Gertrude...?! I heard from inside my Sacred Gear, which was enough to put me unbalanced. Ophelia-san?! "Hah? Gertrud-...?!" In that instant of hesitation, the angel swung her light sword, and with that simple move, a completely destructive blast of wind blew against me, debris hitting me from all directions and making me fly a few meters! In another flash, that angel appeared in a blink right in front of me, swinging her light sword! Damnit, I blocked it using Ix, but then she kicked me in the stomach and threw me against a wall! I coughed blood, and only now I noticed I couldn't move! She tossed me so hard I stuck in the wall! Shit! I looked forward when I felt an immense power growing, and I saw her aiming a massive light missile at me! "I don't know how you know my name, but I guess it doesn't matter." She said, her light power growing and growing! I need to get out of here, I need to unstuck and escape! If that thing fires, I'm screwed! Not even an iota will be left! Damn it! I need that power now! Move! Move! Move! "As a devil, pay for your sins, Brass dragon. For hurting the only memento of my dear sister, Begon-...!" *VUPT!* "Hmmmmph...!" I was so busy trying to reach Balance Breaker, I didn't notice when a muffled scream echoed across the place. All the light there suddenly stopped too, so I turned back at that angel whose name is Gertrude, only to see her struggling... With my jacket?! Yeah, she got my dark blazer all rolled up on her face, and it wasn't just in her way, it moved like it was alive and was dragging her left and right! What day is THIS?! THAT IS YOUR CHANCE! Amurokros roared inside my head. I snapped back, he's right! I took a deep breath and soon enough, I let that warm and violent aura took over myself! The claws that cover my feet and hands, the dragon scales that spread all over my body like an bronze armor and then the helmet of the heretic plague dragon! I bursted out the crack in the way, the whole place trembling now trembling to our power! DRAGON, HERETIC DESTROYER ASTRA! BALANCE BREAKER: PLATE MAIL! "WOoooOOOOooooOOOOoooh...!" And without a second of hesitation, I used the jets on my back to burst forward and, using the armor's bulky forearms, tackle the hell of that angel! The impact was intense, so much a small crater was created on where we stood, and her body came down flying away, until it met the other side of the church! Strangely enough, apparently the Blazer flew away before it could be taken as well, and instead it glided until it reached my shoulders, where it wrapped itself on it, like some kind of cape. "Oi, seriously, what the hell is with that Jacket? It looks like it's alive..." CAN SURELY FEEL SOME KIND OF POWER COMING FROM IT. SPECIFICALLY, SOMETHING OF A LINK BETWEEN IT AND THAT PRIME MINISTER. Makes sense, Amurokros, and by that it means It does jackshit sense to me. But it doesn't matter, this thing saved me, so I'll trust it for now. Light, those glass-clean wings spread its light all over the church, as she so lovely descended from her place to the ground. I prepared my Sword against her. Whatever you think, Ophelia-san, unfortunately she's my enemy now. I can't back down. I understand... "Dirty trick. It disgusts me. Maybe that's the reason how you defeated my dear Rei even though he's stronger than you. Brass Dragon, you're scum." She keeps saying that 'Dear Rei' thing, it's really starting to get on my nerves. She again summoned a light sword with her hands, so I gripped the handle of mine for another possible clash. She spat, walking towards me. "Prepare to die, Brass Dragon. As a messenger of God, embrace your sins and die by my hands..." "Bring it on, bitch. There's still several sins I want to try out..." "Insolent little...!" *VUPT!* "Huh...?!" But before she could do anything, when she was about to step another one, I flash appeared out of nowhere, and hit something right next to her feet. I saw it, it was a Kunai! She took a step back, and in another second, a shower of those descended from the skies! She rapidly backed away several times, trying to get rid of the weapons at her direction, until she was against a wall, and was forced to use her sword to get rid all of the knives against her! "What... What trickery is this?" "If anyone will kill this asshole the cold and heartless way..." A strong wind blew at my direction, and suddenly I saw leaves flying to all directions as a mini tornado took form in front of me. In the end, the dust settled down, and from it, silver hair, school uniform all buttoned-up and piercing golden eyes! He's here! "... It'll be me!" "Reika! But... How are you even here?! What the hell happened?!" I asked him, as he dusted his clothes and turned his head to gave me a side glance. He shrugged. "I don't exactly know, but when I saw something to a black fog reaching you, I jumped into it and was dragged as well. If I have to guess, it was something like the Dimension Lost Sacred Gear." He said, turning back forward. So maybe you're right, Amurokros, it was because of Dimension Lost, but the question it doesn't shut up is: why that angel want my head so much?! We turned back at the angel, and she frowned, oozing killing intent. "Tch, for swearing loyalty to God and Angels, Adolf can't do a decent job for any of us." She murmured to herself. Then she turned back at her, and her eyes sharpened dangerously. She drawn now two light swords. "Doesn't matter, be one, two, even a thousand people protecting you, you won't escape my wrath, Brass dragon..." "Oh, trust me. I'm enough." Reika said with a flick of his wrist, where he snapped his fingers with his thumb. Damn, that was a great line. He turned back at me, and drawing a Kunai, he stood side-by-side with me. "Zenjirou, I don't think she'll let us escape so easily, so the only alternative is deal with her, then we can go back to Kuoh academy." "Yeah, you took the words out of my mouth." I said back, preparing Ix while the cape around my shoulder wouldn't stop trembling in excitement. I really don't know why I'm here with her, but I have a mission to do, and she won't be the one stopping me! "Okay then! Reika, let's go! Plague dragon, Full power!" COURSE! "Struggle... So pitiful. Die and pay for your sins, Brass Dragon!" "Let's go, Zenjirou!" "On my way, Reika!" BOOST! Next. Battle. Previous. TBA. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc